Chess
by Leoanda Taylor
Summary: .::OneShot::. Eriol and Syaoran are playing chess. But Eriol is playing for more than just winning. YaoiSlash. ExSy. Please R&R!


**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS NOR DO I MAKE ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Warning:** There is implied slash here.

**Chess  
**_By Leoanda Taylor_

This had been going on for nearly a full hour now. And it wasn't getting anywhere.

Syaoran growled in annoyance, tapping his finger against the smooth surface of the board. "_Will_ you just get on with it!" he ground out. Eriol laughed lightly, finally moving his musician fingers delicately across, and placing the soft black crystal piece on a white square, which would be troublesome for the white queen only three paces to its left.

"My rook has been placed, Little Wolf. You need no longer fear," Eriol smiled, sitting back. Syaoran growled again stating that he was _not_ about to let that statement go.

Moving his queen diagonally four paces upwards, Syaoran smiled smugly up at the mage. For his part, Eriol was slightly impressed by this move - before following it by taking Syaoran's last bishop, and putting the white King piece in danger. The smug which had settled onto Syaoran's face instantly fell, and he took his turn to place his King safely away.

Syaoran only had three pawns, his King, Queen, and one remaining Knight left on the chess board.

Eriol had six pawns, his King, Queen, one Bishop, and both of his rooks left.

To say the least, Eriol was thoroughly impressed by Syaoran's play, and had not really realised untill now just what stratigical skill the brunette possessed. This of course, only made him happier at what the _real_ play was resulting in.

When the game had first started, they were playing merely for Eriol to be in the boys _willing_ presance, and for Syaoran to beat the dark mage at. But after a few turns, Eriol made it interesting. He had suggested that they heighten the odds, and remove a piece of their clothing for every piece removed from the board. And since both sides held eighteen pieces each, they would have to remove eighteen pieces of clothing. Eriol loved this idea, yet Syaoran (for some seemingly strange reason, in Eriol's mind) did not.

So, Eriol managed to manipulate Syaoran into agreeing that the important pieces being removed from the table, would result in the removal of clothing. The important pieces counted as the King, Queen, Bishop's, and Knight's. So far, Eriol had removed his socks and his over shirt. Syaoran had removed his socks, over shirt.

But Eriol had plans to fix this.

Eriol moved his remaining bishop into place so that the next turn he could take one of three of Syaoran's pieces - no matter the move. Syaoran retaliated my moving _his_ remaining knight out of the bishops way. Smirking, Eriol took one of the two pawns, leaving Syaoran to once more move his knight. Eriol then moved one of his pawns forwards one pace, and settled himself in for the view Syaoran was going to give him after his next turn.

Having moved his queen out of the way of Eriol's queen, Eriol subtley took Syaoran's last Knight. Going red and growling furiously, Syaoran removed his under-shirt.

"What a pleasant view," Eriol murmered. The dim light reflected off Syaoran's finely built abdomen, showing smooth and silky skin, that Eriol was almost dieing to run his hands over. Crossing his arms over his chest, Syaoran glared at the pale teen.

"Shut up, Hiiragizawa! And stop looking at he like that, you hentai!"

Chuckling, Eriol nodded - but his eyes remained focused on Syaoran on a whole. The brunette took his turn taking Eriol's queen, resulting in a pale chest being exposed - yet no blush from said boy (although we all know that _Syaoran_ blushed). Running his eyes over the exposed flesh, Syaoran waited for the other boys next turn, blood pounding in his ears.

"I have an idea!"

"Oh no! No!" Syaoran stubbonly yelled. He shook his head, glaring.

"But, it'll be fun! Besides, your not too cowardly to give in are you?" Eriol smirked, recieving the predicted reply. He sat back, watching the brunette carefully, keeping the mysterious aura he always gave off present.

"Absolutely not! Fine. What's your idea?" he sighed.

"The winner gets to recieve one thing from the loser - anything which the winner wants," the dark haired boy replied. He watched at the small debate took place inside Syaoran's head, his hands clasped together casually, as the light reflected off of his glasses. The internal battle wayed out the pro's and con's of the situtation. On the one hand, he would win - and that would mean that he could demand for Hiiragizawa to leave him alone, or better yet, Sakura-san alone. However, on the other hand, he might lose, resulting in who-knows-what could happen to him.

But winning _was_ a very interesting prospect.

"Fine..."

Smiling, Eriol took his turn.

--

"You cheated!" Syaoran stormed half an hour later.

"I most certainly did not," Eriol replied. And although he hadn't to begin with, Syaoran was harder to beat when he was focusedly determined. As a result, Eriol had only cheated towards the end - and he had hoped that Syaoran's outburst was just from the fact that he had lost. "I played fairly, and won. Now, since you remain only in your boxers, and I myself only have my boxers and pants on, I do believe that I can recieve anything I wish from you."

Syaoran shook his head angrily. /_He had to have cheated!! I've never lost! Not even mother can beat me anymore,_/ he fumed. Glaring darkly at the dark mage, Syaoran knew that he would have to comply - afterall, they were at Eriol's house. "What do you want, you hentai?" Syaoaran said through gritted teeth.

Chuckling again, Eriol held his hands out in a gesture of modesty. "Only one little thing, my cute desendant-"

"_Don't_ call me that, Hiiragizawa!"

"-I simply wish to recieve a kiss." A silence entered the room for a few moments, as Syaoran's face turned red at the implications of this statement (not to mention how they were currently attired).

"From what?" Syaoran asked, before he could stop himself. He had meant to say 'who' but the chance to get at Eriol was just too good to pass. For Eriol's part, he only took this in good humour.

" 'Who', my desendant. 'Who'. And I would like to recieve it from _you_," he said. Syaoran's face turned fifty shades of red, and the look on his face spoke volumes.

"Why?" the brunette squeaked out.

"I believe that that wasn't apart of our deal. But none-the-less. I like you, Syaoran. And I wish to have something before my return to England," Eriol answered. He sighed as he watched the younger boy puzzle quietly over this statement. Truth be told, he did want something to say that he aways had something of his third crush.(1)

Syaoran stood stonily, and moved to stand before the other mage. "I never go back on my word, Hiiragizawa. So don't you dare think anything of this."

And with that, Syaoran leant down and kissed him.

Instantly both of them felt a surge of warmth enter them, and Eriol pulled Syaoran onto his lap, feeling the light touch of the boys arms wrap around his neck, and they let every feeling pass through to each other through the kiss. After a few moments, Syaoran pulled away.

"Wow," he breathed out.

" 'Wow' indeed," Eriol also whispered, before pulling Syaoran back in for a second kiss.

--

(1) We all know that Yue must've had something to do with the first, and Mizuki the second.

**Leoanda:** Well, I hope that you enjoyed! Thank you!


End file.
